The Demon and the Na'vi
by TimeLordSPARTAN
Summary: This story follows the main character of my DW/Halo crossover called "The Doctor, the TARDIS and the Demon", a female Time Lord/SPARTAN called Jane-139. That story isn't complete, but writer's block is annoying, so I'm writing this one at the same time. Certain planned events for DTD have occurred before this story, so spoilers for DTD future chapters may be here.
1. Chapter 1

**For the purposes of this story, Na'vi is written in standard, non-italicised English as it is the main character's native language. English is written as italicised English, since the main character does not know English despite being Jake's daughter.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Avatar, the Na'vi, Pandora or any character in this story who is also in the Avatar storyline. Mi'niri was created by me, if you want to borrow her as a character in your own Avatar fan fiction or crossover, ask me first, I'll probably say yes but ask anyway.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Mi'niri drew in a deep breath, her eye as close to the long, fletched shaft as it could be. She breathed out slowly, gently, allowing her entire body to relax before she released the bowstring, sending the arrow flying through the air.

The sharpened tip buried itself in the red spot at the centre of the circular piece of wood that her father, Jakesully, had made into a target for her. For Mi'niri, archery was a way to relax and think about the day that had passed. She always practised in the hour before she slept, a habit which both of her parents were proud of.

A twig snapped behind her, and she tensed for a moment before she heard the familiar voice of Norm calling out to her.

"It's just me, don't shoot me please!" he called. Mi'niri laughed softly and turned around, placing her bow over her shoulder.

"Hello, Norm." She greeted him. He fidgeted, still uncomfortable in his tribal clothing.

"How'a the archery going?" He asked. Mi'niri grinned. Norm couldn't shoot a target with a bow even from two metres away.

"Fine. Would you like to try?"

"No, no I really wouldn't." For some reason, whenever Norm was nervous he started having trouble speaking. Mi'niri had been standing close enough to him once to hear him muttering strange words under his breath, and Mi'niri had always put that down to the fact that he was from a different clan.

A shrill screech reached their ears as Trudy landed her leonopteryx nearby. She shook her hair out after taking off the leather head cover she insisted on wearing despite various offers from other clansmen to make her a pair of flying goggles more suited to clan life, whatever that meant. What other life could something be suited to? Surely they should just say it was more suitable, and miss out the " for clan life" part?

Frustrated, she turned, drew and fired in a single motion, her arrow landing exactly next to the other one. Norm whistled his appreciation of the shot, and Trudy simply said "Nice shot."

Some Na'vi were more comfortable in the sky than they were on the land. Trudy was definitely one of those people. Norm, on the other hand, was timid and afraid of almost everything. No matter how hard the clan tried, no-one could help. Not even his own best friend.

"Norm!" a voice called from the other side of the clearing. The sound of running feet was soon confirmed by the sight of Mi'niri's father pulling Norm into a bear hug.

"Long time, no see, Jake." Norm greeted from the depths of the hug. Jakesully released him and simply asked the same question he always did when Norm showed up after being away for some time. Norm immediately sobered up.

"It's something Neytiri needs to know too. She's the Tsahik. You're the Olo'eyktan, so if you order me too I'll have to tell you now but I'd rather wait until I can speak to everyone."

"Is it that bad? Last time it was that the local Ikran population is on the wane, but that wasn't as bad as you made it out to be, so maybe this ti-"

"_I spotted a ship, _Jake," he interrupted, switching to his native language. Mi'niri expected her father to be confused, or to ask Norm to repeat it in Omaticaya Na'vi. So she was astonished to hear her father respond in the same, incomprehensible language.

_"A ship?"_

_"A human ship. The Company is coming back."_

_"Oh no. Not again."_ Jakesully turned to Mi'niri.

"Call an assembly. I need everyone to come here as soon as they can. Mi'niri nodded once and ran off through the bioluminescent forest, leaping between the branches of trees until she reached the village of the Omaticaya clan.

"Everyone, listen!" Mi'niri shouted. Everyone turned to look at her, and her mother started to rush over to her.

"Dad's called an assembly!" she exclaimed loudly, stopping Neytiri in her tracks.

"Norm's back, and I think he's brought back some bad news." She turned to her mother.

"He wanted you to be there too, mum." Neyriri nodded and sped off in the direction Mi'niri had come from, with the rest of the clan and Mi'niri herself in hot pursuit.

When everyone had assembled, Jamesully stood up from where he sat on the ground and began to speak.

"I know I'm not known for making long speeches. Usually I leave the task of boring everyone to Neytiri," he began, prompting Neytiri to punch his arm playfully as the assembled Na'vi laughed, "but this time I may need to for the benefit of the children. Those of you who were around about twenty years ago will remember the war, and the last great battle which ended it. To you I speak now, as the message is simpler." He drew in a deep breath, calming himself.

"The Skypeople have returned."


	2. Chapter 2

**Section speech code**

"text" - Na'vi language

_"text"_ - English (Skypeople language)

* * *

A stunned silence followed Jakesully's words, and he took advantage of this to press on with the rest of what he had to say.

"I'm definitely not the best storyteller in the clan, but Neytiri and I agreed that if this day were ever to come, I would tell the story of the Skypeople. So, here goes.

"The Skypeople are a race of people much like the Na'vi. However, in almost every way other than general body shape - two arms, two legs - they are different. Their height when fully grown is that of a five-year-old Na'vi child, their skin varies in shade between brown and pink, and they have no queue or tail. They have five fingers and five toes, as compared to a Na'vi's four, and they do not have an Eywa. On their world, Eywa is gone, destroyed by their rapid population growth, thirst for knowledge, and greed. So they came here. To Pandora. They had no understanding of Eywa, they did not know that all is connected. They destroyed trees, clearing the forests to gather metal from the ground. They brought weapons, called guns, which shoot small pieces if metal at a very high speed. Trust me, if they point one at you, run."

"Jakesully!" a youngster called out, interrupting. "Are you a Skyperson?"

Mi'niri looked at her father, expecting him to deny it, to laugh off the question. She was shocked when he did not answer. Neytiri stood by him.

"In a way, yes, Jakesully was. As were Norm and Trudy. But they are no longer. How did you know, young one?" She finished, the last sentence spoken kindly. The child looked embarrassed.

"Five fingers and toes." Jakesully grinned slightly, acknowledging the child's insight, and began to speak again.

"The Na'vi fought a war with the Skypeople. During this war they lost almost everything, and Neytiri lost her Ikran." The hunters all made small noises of sympathy for Neytiri, knowing how painful it would be to lose one's Ikran.

"Eventually we drove them all off of this planet. All but three. Myself, Norm and Trudy. Norm and I were _Avatar pilots_, Skypeople who synchronised with and basically possessed specially grown bodies which could survive in the planets atmosphere. They were a hybrid of human and Na'vi. In fact, this body was once just a Dreamwalker, an _Avatar_, but my mind was permanently transferred into this body.

For Norm and Trudy we grew bodies as they slept, frozen so that they did not age. These dreamwalker bodies, after being tested, were then used to transfer their minds into, effectively making them Na'vi." Neytiri nudged him slightly.

"Right, so, this is what a gun looks like - well, one type anyway." He picked up a large, grey thing, holding it by its handle and by the barrel. He pointed it at a dead log.

"See its power." He fired at the log, effectively pulverising it over multiple shots. The crowd assembled gasped in astonishment - or at least, some of them did.

"Norm, Trudy and I do not use guns except for war. The Skypeople use them for hunting and even for entertainment. They see us as savages, but we understand more than them. So are we really savages? Or are we just smart?" With that, he sat down and turned to Mi'niri.

"You will need to learn _English_. I had hoped to forget the Skypeople, but they just cannot let us be." Mi'niri nodded, accepting his unspoken apology.

"Jake! I can see it!" Norm pointed at a star which was moving and becoming brighter. Soon the star split into a bright one and a dimmer one. The dimmer one began to grow a tail of light as the shuttle entered the atmosphere.

"Everyone, cover your ears!" Jakesully shouted. Confused, Mi'niri did as he said. An instant later, she was glad she had.

A huge, resounding _boom_ struck the assembled clan.

* * *

**Section speech code**

"text" - English

* * *

"Okay, Kate, this time let me fly myself! no more 'course corrections'. If I get it wrong, we land in the wrong place. Who cares? It just _might _be interesting!"

The TARDIS matrix sat cross-legged above her projector, looking at Jane with her head cocked to one side.

"Fine," she said, shrugging. "From now on, I'll only fix mistakes that could cause me to ring my cloister bell." Jane remembered the sound of Kate's 'cloister bell' - a high-pitched screech, which reminded her uncomfortably of nails on a chalkboard.

She grinned at her best friend in all of Time and Space, and began to run around the console, flipping switches, turning dials and pulling levers. She stopped in front of the projector, tapping some commands into the touchscreen below it, and threw a circuit breaker. The Time Rotor _thumped_, and the glowing, tube-like rods inside began to move up and down with a wheezing, groaning _vwooorp, vwooorp, vwooorp._

The TARDIS shuddered violently, and Jane hurried around the console to a series of ten switches with blue plastic covers and post-it notes on each one. They all read: 'STABILIZERS.'  
She flicked the covers on each switch open, and flicked the switches quickly. Immediately, the time machine stilled. She glanced at Kate, who had decided to make herself useful by creating a holographic display for Jane to read important information off of.

"Oh, hey Jane. Didn't expect you to be up so early." Jane glanced over at the source of the voice, before continuing her mad rush around the six-sided console.

"Don't sleep!" she replied as the boy walked down the stairs to sit on the seat attached to the floor. Luke knew exactly what happens when Jane flies without Kate helping, and he buckled the seatbelt.

Then gravity reversed.

"Whoops!" Jane shouted, clutching the edge of the console as she fell toward the ceiling. "Wrong switch!" She threw it back over and landed hard on her back, laughing hysterically.

"Here we go!" she exclaimed.

"Attention, all passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are now on final approach. The seatbelt sign is on, so please remain seated," Jane said, imitating an airline pilot. she pointed her pistol at the seatbelt sign above her head and flicked a switch on the side, causing the light to turn on. Luke rolled his luminescent red eyes - honestly, she was so immature for an eight-hundred-year-old.

* * *

**Section speech code**

"text" - Na'vi language

_"text"_ - English (Skypeople language)

* * *

As Mi'niri uncovered her ears, she heard a new sound. Everyone stopped talking and stared toward the center of the clearing, where a tall, shiny metallic box was fading into existence.

_vwooorp, vwooorp, vwooorp, vwooorp, vwoooooorp, THUMP._ Everyone flinched at the thump the box emitted as it solidified. The side facing Jakesully, Neytiri and herself split in two and opened outward.

From behind the smoke which flooded out of the box, a figure strode with purpose, its feet creating a thump every time they struck the ground. Clad in metal from head to toe, with a golden visor that obscured its face, it looked around before looking back into the box and nodding.

The entire clan changed from shock to a shouting frenzy of drawn bows in an instant when another figure stepped out of the box. The figure was as tall as a five-year-old child, its skin was a shade of beige, had five fingers, and had no tail or queue. a Skyperson. As soon as the first figure saw the drawn bows it shoved the second back into the box.

"_There is no need for violence!_" the figure shouted, its voice sounding feminine yet slightly... unnatural.

"_Who are you, and what is that box?_" Jakesully asked, pushing his way through the throng of tense warriors.

"_I have many names. The Warrior, the Guardian, the Protector. You, sir, may call me the Demon._"

"_Such a plethora of names, Demon. Where did you get them?_"

"_From protecting the Doctor._"

Jakesully decided to leave it at that.

"This being is called the _Demon_. It..." He faced the Demon again. "_Are you a man or a woman?_"

"_Woman_"

"She is also called the Warrior, the Guardian and the Protector. To me, this says something of her intentions! lower your bows. She does not seem to be armed." The clan uneasily lowered their weapons.

The Demon spoke up suddenly.

"Finally, I can understand this language." Jakesully stared at her in shock.

"You speak Na'vi?"

"Not exactly. It's complicated. Come on out, Luke!" she shouted back into the box. He stepped out gingerly, looking for bows pointed at him. He gained confidence when he realized no-one seemed to want to shoot him.

"How are you breathing?" Jakesully asked Luke, knowing the air should be killing him.

"I, uh, kind of don't breathe." Jakesully's eyes widened.

"What else can you do?" he asked, wondering if this day could get any more strange. In answer, Luke simply held out a hand in front of himself and flexed his fingers.

A ball of fire erupted from his hand, hovering a few centimetres above it.

Jakesully stared, then grinned.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day."


End file.
